


My Beautiful Boy

by Shadowlions_yeet



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Trans Male Character, dom!leslie knope, im sorry im using ben to project and im h o r n y, so here this is, sub!ben wyatt, trans!ben wyatt, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlions_yeet/pseuds/Shadowlions_yeet





	My Beautiful Boy

Around a month ago, Leslie had gotten Ben this beautiful black lace collar. Leslie approached him that day, nervously sputtering, asking if he would like to wear it, but only if he wanted. Ben was confused to why she was so nervous. Ben was the one who first brought up spicing up their sex life a little bit. And now here they are, one sex binder later. Ben loved the collar as soon as he put it on. It was delicate and perfect. And by the way Leslie looks at him when he has it on, he can tell she has no complaints. The collar soon became a signal for Ben to say he was in the mood, or he just wanted to be taken care of.

Ben sat on the edge of their bed, waiting for Leslie to come back home from some errands. He fiddled with his phone while occasionally adjusting with his collar. They had both been so busy that they hardly had time to just be. But now, both were free, and they could finally spend some quality time together. He hears the front door open, put his phone on the nightstand, then resumed back to his position on the bed.

"Ben! Where are you?" Leslie yelled from the living room.

"I'm in here!" Ben yells back.

Leslie finally walks into the bedroom, "Babe, there was a really good sale at the store, so we now own a ton of popsicles. So anyways I hope thats- oh." She finally notices Ben's collar. 

She smiles, slowing walking toward him. Without saying a word she starts undoing his shirt buttons. 

She gives him a sweet kiss. "Take off the pants babe."

Stepping back, she watches him scramble to get his pants off. She slowly leans in, placing a soft kiss on his jaw. "Kneel for me?"

Wordlessly, he drops to his knees. He feels her hand running through his hair and leans into her touch. But as soon as it came her hand was gone.

"Now come on baby. Don't move unless I say okay." He nods. She grabs his chin guiding his gaze towards her. His face moves into a slight smile as she looks him in his shining eyes.

"Help me out of my pants?" she says in a soft voice. He nods vigorously. 

"Answer me." she asks in a whisper. 

"Yes," Ben breathes out. His hands reach out and unclasp her pants buttons, and then unzips her zipper and pulls her pants down in one swift movement. 

She steps out of her pants, "And the panties too?"

Ben doesn't even bother to answer, he hooks his fingers around the sides of her cotton panties and starts kissing her thighs.

"Oh no you don't," Leslie scolds, backing up. "I didn't say you could move did I?"

Ben looks down in guilt, "No..."

"Well," Leslie goes on, moving to sit on the edge of their bed, "I think you deserve a punishment, don't you agree."

Ben stays perfectly still, trying to redeem himself, "Yes ma’am."

“You are going to stay perfectly still. You are not to make any noise. You will stay where you are and just watch.”

Ben wanted to know what he was watching, but at this point he didn’t want to give her reason to punish him more. “Yes ma’am.”

"Good," you can hear the smile in Leslie's voice, "Turn around." 

Ben awkwardly shuffles on his knees until he is looking Leslie in eyes. She smirks at him, "Good boy."

She slowly runs her hands down her body, going from her collarbone down to her thigh. Ben feels as if he is holding his breath. She slowly moves her hand and starts rubbing small circles around her clit. As she dips a finger into her center, she lets out a small gasp. Ben can feel warmth filling up his lower belly as he watches Leslie pleasure herself. She adds another finger, still stroking her clit with her thumb. Her moans starting getting louder as she vigorously started pumping with three fingers. Her breaths became ragged and uneven, Ben could tell she was about to climax. He watched her become undone, her head thrown back in pleasure as a moan left her mouth. She removes her fingers putting them near Ben's mouth. 

"You've been a good boy. How about you get a taste?" Ben gladly takes her fingers in his mouth, sucking on them and savoring her taste. 

Ben whines as she slides her fingers out of Ben's mouth. 

"Well, you have been good, how about a little reward? What do you think?" she tilts her head, as if deep in thought.

"Yes please." Ben responds quickly.

"What are you thinking, pet? Tell me." she absentmindedly runs her fingers through his hair.

"Can I pleasure you? Please. I want to taste more of you. Please. Please let me make you feel good." Ben pleads.

She smiles, "Of course, you've earned it." 

With that, Ben moves closer to the edge of the bed and nuzzles his face into her soft thighs. He places kisses, alternating between both legs, worshiping them. Finally, he places a kiss on her clit, making Leslie gasp. He uses the flat of his tongue, licking up and down her folds, lapping up her juices, only stopping to barely dip down into her entrance. Leslie tightens her grip on Ben’s hair, keeping him in place. He redirects his attention to her clit, lightly sucking on it, eliciting a moan from Leslie. He adds one finger, then two then three, hooking them in her center in a way that makes Leslie clench her thighs around Ben’s head. He just hums in response, sending vibrations through Leslie that drove her crazy. He can hear her breaths becoming heavy and feel her legs shaking against him. Not slowing down, he keeps pumping his fingers into her and lavishing her clit. Soon he could hear Leslie coming apart, a sound like a symphony to his ears. He kept going licking and drinking in her juices as she comes down. He places on last kiss to the inside of her thigh, then moves back to look at her. His face was a mess, but his eyes were shining.

Leslie pushes his hair back, “You were perfect baby. How about I take care of you now?”

Ben just nodded, suddenly tired.

Leslie extended her hand, ”Come here, let’s take this to the bed.” Ben took her hand as she led him to the bed. 

“Lay down on your back for me?” 

He let his head hit the plush pillows. Leslie moved and straddled his waist. Leslie still had on her blouse, though during the commotion her blazer had ended up somewhere on the floor. 

“Can I see you?” Ben asks quietly.

Leslie just smiles and starts unbuttoning her blouse with nimble fingers. Once all the buttons are undone, she throws the shirt on the floor.

Ben could not complain about the view. He let his eyes roam Leslie’s body. Her hair was unruly and her pale skin contrasts beautifully to her black lacy bra. 

Leslie reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra. She discards the piece of clothing on the floor. 

Ben sits up, pressing his face into her chest, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin.

Leslie takes her hands and slowly pushes him back on the bed. 

“Just lay back babe, it’s my turn to take care of you.” She murmurs before sweetly kissing him. She hums as he holds onto her waist, savoring her lips on his own. She pulls away, only to start placing open mouthed kisses on his jawbone, then his neck, stopping for a moment to nip and suck at his pulse point. She lavishes his collarbone, biting at the soft skin and then soothing it with her tongue. She trails down further to his chest, stopping to suck and roll his nipples in between her fingers. She takes extra care of kissing his scars from his top surgery. 

Her mouth leaves his skin for a moment, only to go back up and kiss Ben lovingly.

She pulls back, “I think there’s still one piece of clothing we need you out of.” She says huskily. She moves off of him, tapping his hips to get him to raise his hips so she could get the piece of fabric off. Ben complies.

Leslie stays at the end of the bed for a moment, mesmerized by the sight in front of her. Ben Wyatt, his face flushed, his hair messed up from her fists in his hair. His body, slim and utterly perfect. Leslie wants this picture committed to memory. 

“You are so gorgeous,” she says under her breath. 

She smiles, then goes back to worshiping his body, placing open mouthed kisses on his stomach, only leaving so she can nip and suck his hips, making Ben whimper.

”Please,” he breathes out.

Leslie says, “Please what? What do you want babe?” before giving her attention to the sensitive skin of his thighs. 

“I want you. I want you inside of me.”

Leslie hovered about his thighs for a moment, her hot breath on his skin feeling like torture. Slowly, she takes her hand and starts dragging her finger through his folds. One finger enters inside of him, making Ben groan. She pumped slowly, in and out, making Ben buck his hips up against her hand in vain hope of getting more.

She adds another finger and starts moving her thumb around his clit in tight circles. She takes a third finger and crooks her fingers inside him at just the right spot to make his whimper. 

“Leslie,” Ben moans, “Leslie please.”

”Not just yet babe, hold on,” she rubs her other hand reassuringly on his hip.

She resumed to giving her undivided attention to Ben’s dripping cunt.

”Leslie please,” Ben whines, “plea-“

Leslie replaces her thumb on hit clit with her tongue, making Ben cut off his pleading in surprise. She sucks his clit, occasionally leaving to run her tongue up and down between the folds to drink in his juices, and Ben could swear he’s never felt pleasure this perfect. Leslie kept pumping her fingers, faster and faster, as Ben's breathing became more and more uneven.

"Leslie, I'm gonna," Ben moans, "God, Leslie, I'm-"

Leslie sucked hard on his clit, sending him over. She slowly moved her fingers in him while he came undone, drinking him up with her mouth. 

"Oh God, Leslie." Ben breathes.

She returns to the end of the bed, lying next to him. "Yeah?" she smiles.

"Yeah." Ben grins. Leslie pushes back his hair, looking lovingly in his eyes. 

"How about we spend the rest of the night in bed? I wanna lie here with you. You were amazing, so I think we deserve cuddles." Leslie declares.

Ben couldn't agree more, "Sounds great to me."

Leslie sits up, "Here, let me help you get that collar off. It has to be itchy."

"No, I want to keep it on. I like it. It shows that I'm yours." Occasionally Ben would be stubborn and so into that headspace to the point where he did not want to take the collar off. Leslie would never fight it though, she just kisses him on the forehead and lays her head on his chest.

"My beautiful boy."


End file.
